Rise, Rapture, Rise: A BioTalia Fanfiction
by Across-The-Fandom
Summary: "This is it." Rapture thought, "There's not a Vita Chamber in sight...I'm gonna die like this, this is my fate." Follow Rapture in her fight of survival against her own city. Get to know her story and what she does to survive. See her fall in love and get the happy ending she had deserved. Contains cursing and violence. Rapture OC belongs to me. Sucks at summaries. Rapture


~This is a crossover between the video game BioShock and the anime, Hetalia. There is cursing and violence Human names will be used later on. Enjoy!~

Rise, Rapture, Rise: A BioTalia Fanfic

It was a World Conference, right after World War II ended, nineteen forty six, to be exact. And America was late as usual. Everyone was here, even China wasn't super late.

All of a sudden America barges through the double oak doors. A little girl, no older than six, sat on his shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, brown hair pulled back into two braids. She wore a white dress with a matching apron that is tied into a bow on her back, a pair of white ballet flats. She carried around a funny looking doll with a baseball for a head and thumb tacks for eyes.

The girl giggles as America lifts her up and puts her on the floor. She grabs his hand as they walk to his seat. America takes a seat and picks the girl up, placing her on his lap.

France was the first to say something about the old looking girl America had brought in with him, "who zee hell is that?!"  
America's attitude changed, into something nobody have seen before, into anger. "This is my sister." His "sister" looked up at him, worried. He looked at her, and he softened. "Her name is Rapture."

Everyone around the table looked at the two, shocked. Rapture, doesn't pay attention to everyone, but instead to her doll.  
England, was the next to speak up. "Er, America, where did you find your "sister"?" He asks.

America looked up at his older brother, with his happy-go-lucky style back. "Dude, I totally found her skipping through my house."  
Soon, everything became like every other World Conference. Belarus was threatening somebody with a knife. Russia quivered back in his seat and took it out on Latvia. France and England fought. Italy clung to Germany while Japan tried stop everything and America would yell over everyone about how he was a hero.

Rapture quietly sat on her father's chair, swinging her legs and admiring her doll. She liked her life, but little did she know, this was the beginning of her story.

Thirteen Years Later...

Rapture walked down the halls of her city. She was a Marco-nation, not even acknowledged by her own father. She looked like a nineteen year old now, her hair had grown out into curls that she keeps pulled back by a bow. Her ocean blue eyes have turned dark. And she traded in her old white dress and ballet flats for an old plaid skirt and white button down shirt and mary janes.  
Her, country, city had turned to shit. It was torn in halves because of Andrew Ryan and Atlas. Her city had been populated by mutilated creatures, humans that have been turned into monsters craving for power.

It wasn't safe for her to wander the streets, but she still did, she carried a crowbar with her. She attacked her own citizens for self defense. She had been burned, frozen and paralyzed by HER citizens.

Rapture's city looked like the time period, but her technology was futuristic. Her citizens were cast away on the Surface. Her citizens were Artists, Scientists, Doctors, Actors, Businessmen. The best and the brightest, they were called. One of them, created a wonder drug called ADAM, and Plasmids to go with it. Plasmids were able to give humans the power to spark fires with their fingertips and freeze people with the palm of their hands. The creator of the wonder drug turned little girls into monstrous children who live off of dead humans just to fuel the "humans" into insanity, mutilation and even death.

It is disgusting. What her city had turned into. Brothers killing brothers, babies strangled in their cribs, and she could thank a crazy Irish man and old Russian coot for all that.

A twisted laugh echoes through the glassed halls, snapping Rapture to her attention. She looks around her, for her company. The hum-Splicer drops from the ceiling. Hunched back. Low swinging arms. Meat hooks attached to his-it's arms gleam in the oceans reflection.  
The Splicer grinned at her, lip pulled upward and skin stretched with this movement.  
"Looks like daddy's gonna have a treat tonight." The Splicer chided.

Rapture looked at her citizen with disgust and pity. But she couldn't let this one phase her. Quickly, Rapture's face turned stone cold and she lifts up her crowbar.

The Splicer advances toward her, meat hooks raised. It blindly slashes at her as she swings at its side, causing it to skid along the floor.

It gets up though. And laughs again, pointing behind Rapture. She squints her eyes and turns around, to see another Splicer, a female one with the same weapon as the man.

Rapture barely gasps before the Female Splicer lifts a rusty hook and slashes at her chest. She falls to the ground, crowbar causing a great thunk.

The Splicers howl in laughter as they crawl away from Rapture.

"This is it." Rapture thought, "There's not a Vita Chamber in sight...I'm gonna die like this, this is my fate."

But something struck her. Her human body had done ADAM before, she even had a Plasmid just for teleporting.

Rapture lifted up her left hand, to see a faint luster blue glow in the palm. She weakly smiled to herself and thought hard, thought about somewhere far from this city, her city.

The luster blue glow became brighter and brighter, until it consumed her body and she couldn't feel the tile floor anymore. Until she couldn't hear water dripping into a puddle.

The scene was dark. She could vaguely feel her body thump against wood. She could barely make out a porch light and could hear panicked footsteps dragging her.

...

Rapture jolted upwards, gasping for life. Her right hand pressed against her chest as if she was trying to keep her heart inside. Her left hand gripped the sheets.

"Sheets?" She thought. She starts to remember everything, walking through her streets, the Splicers, teleporting and then here. Where ever here is.

She starts to scan her surroundings; A large window to her right, the door on the opposite wall from the window, a wardrobe sat a little ways to the left but in front of her and a bedside table on her right. It was a plain room, white walls, hard wood floors.  
Rapture looks at the door, with curiosity for a few seconds. She hears footsteps heading toward it, causing her to dive for the floor, which sends a shot of pain to her chest. She winces, kicking the night table and causing the lamp to fall. Rapture caught the lamp and started to crawl underneath the bed, eyeing the door.

A boy around eighteen walks in, he had dirty blonde hair with this one curl that pops out of his rather tamed hair. His eyes was this crystalline blue that were covered by half framed glasses. He wore a brown army jacket with a fur lined hood and a pair of brown pants that were tucked into black boots. The boy also wore a pair of aviator goggles on his head.

"Where'd you go?" He asks, as he scans the room for her. Rapture stays tucked underneath the bed, lamp in hand. The boy walks over to the window, his brow furrowed.

"Here's my chance," Rapture thought. Slowly the Macro-nation crawled from the bed, lamp raised as she walked over to the boy. As she brought down the lamp, the boy turned around and stopped her in the process of trying to knock him out.

"Careful now. You don't want to open up your wounds, now do you?" His voice seemed naturally quiet.

The Micro-Nation just snarled, and pulled her hand away. "I'd rather die."

"If you wanted to die, why die here? And not where you're from?" The boy counters.

".. Because, if you saw what's in my city, you'd rather be torn apart by wolves than be killed by... my citizens."  
"What do you-"

"Don't ask, it's not your problem, so don't ask." Rapture lifted her hand to stop him from asking anymore.

There was a silence for a few minutes until the boy spoke again. "I'm sorry, but before, you said "my city", what did you mean by that?"

Rapture heaved a sigh, "I'm a Micro-Nation, I'm like Sealand but under the ocean. I'm Rapture."

"Rapture...? You're America's sister?!" The boy asks.

"Yes, I'm related to that loud mouthed pitiful excuse of a nation. Now, that that's settled, where are we and who are you?"  
The boy sheepishly smiles. "Why, I'm Canada. And you're in my country."

Rapture moved over and sat on the bed. Each minute passed seemed longer than it actually was because of the silence. She stared down at her plaid skirt, it was filthy, from laying on the ground and fighting those creatures. She paid no mind to Canada but instead stayed in her thoughts.

Soon, the first noise was made, a sigh. Rapture jumps from the noise. She turns to glare at the country, but he shakes it off.  
"I'm going out, you could join me if you want, but you have to change into something a little less... raggedy." Canada tells her.  
The Micro-Nation looked at him with a flash of anger in her eyes, but he held his ground calmly. Soon, Rapture gave in.  
"I'll go..."

"Great, clothing's in the closet, I'll be downstairs." Canada says over his shoulder, his hand on the doorknob. He twists and pulls it open, leaving.

Rapture waits until his footsteps disappear before she got up. Heaving a sigh, she pulls open the wardrobe. There wasn't much in there, a pink dress, a black and white one with flowers, a white one with polka dots, and a brown one. She makes a face of disgust at the dresses and plucks the brown one off of the bar.

She examined it, lace made up the collar, sleeves and part of the stomach area but was just there for decoration, underneath the lace was a thin strapped top that fell into a wide skirt with fabric that stopped around her mid-calf.

Rapture gulped and put the dress around her neck, carefully slipping her arms into the sleeves and letting the dress fall down around her body. She then lifted the dress up, and slid off the skirt she wore in her city, kicking it away from her. She looked down, "it was a pretty dress", she thought, it's just she doesn't feel like pretty suited her.

She looked back into the wardrobe, seeing if there were any shoes. Spotting a pair of brown Mary Janes, she picked them up and slid them on her feet. She kicks at the toe to make sure they're on correctly and starts to walk to the door, combing through her hair.  
"Well, here I go," Rapture mutters before the bedroom door closes behind her.

...

Canada and Rapture walked through the downtown streets of Ottawa.

Rapture looked at the humans with surprise, they weren't attacking her like her citizens did. She eyed the shops with curiosity. They weren't raided and destroyed. But best of all, little girls with glowing eyes didn't roam the streets with their mechanical daddies.  
Canada watched the Macro-nation with an eyebrow crooked. She looked at everything as if it was the first time she ever saw a human before. Her apathetic attitude had disappeared and was replaced by a child-ish one. She smiled when she saw the shops and cafes, as if it was a masterpiece. The way she changed in a matter of ten minutes, was a weird situation, but Canada thought it was kinda sweet.

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk. Rapture gazing into the windows while oh-ing and aw-ing at the things in the window. Canada just smiled at her antics. But that all stopped when Canada heard somebody calling his human name

.  
"MATTHEW! MATTHEW!" They called with a thick British accent. Canada or Matthew, turned around to see his uncle, Britain running towards the two nations. Britain or Arthur panted as he slowed his running.

Once in front of his nephew, he placed his hands on his knees for support. He looked up at the obviously shorter country, ignoring the underwater nation standing next to Canada.

"There's an Emergency Meeting, we need you to be there."  
"Why, eh?" Matthew asks.

Britain's expression darkens, his voice grim. "There's something in the sea."

Rapture tenses. She knew her leaving meant that something bad would happen. And now, it was time fore her to pay for it.  
Britain finally noticed Rapture and straightened up.

"Who are you?" The Brit growls.

Rapture was speechless, if told him her name, it'll be all over.

Canada gestured toward the girl, "this is Rapture."

Rapture's eyes grew wide. She's gonna have to go back into hell. Her hell.  
"Bloody hell.."

Rapture looked at Britain. "Excuse me?"

"You were so little. In nineteen forty six. America could-" The older country started.

"Do not say his name." She growls.

America. The name Rapture hated more than anything, but the person wasn't any better. America was her brother, who took her to the docks of the coast of Iceland one day and never checked in again. She struggled to take care of her city and asked for help countless times, but he never did respond. Rapture lost faith in America and resented him. Especially when her Civil War hit, and she lost connection with the Surface.

Britain looked at Rapture with a quizzical look. But she just shook her head. Canada, trying to defuse the tension spoke up, "what time is the meeting?"

"Nine."

Matthew gave his uncle a reassuring smile, "we'll be there."

Britain turns around and started running to where ever he had came from. Once he disappeared into the crowd of Canadians, Rapture turns to Matthew, rage in her eyes.

"WE?!" she shrieks, earning looks from pedestrians.

"Yes, we." Canada said calmly. "You acted as if you knew something. You might be able to keep the meeting sane. So, yes, you're coming."

Matthew looked at his watch, seeing that it is was already four in the afternoon. He turned back around towards his house. Rapture following. The way back was quiet and awkward. Rapture went back into her apathetic world, making him feel as if he made a noise, she'd kill him with a patio chair.

...

Finally, they were at the double oak doors of Canada's home. Canada sighs, fishing in his pockets for the keys and pulls out a silver key, putting it in the hole and turning it. Pushing the door open to reveal the vacant house. Rapture and Canada went different ways, Canada to his room and Rapture upstairs.

Soon, it came around six P.M. Rapture had changed clothing, along with Canada. Rapture had bathed and slipped into a black and white floral dress and found black heels that she strapped before leaving her room. Canada stood by the door, in a business suit and a flag pin buttoned on his chest. She looked at him.

"Your tie's crooked." Was all she said to him, he looks at his red tie and frantically tries to fix it. She closes the distance between them and fixes it for him.

She looked up at him and muttered, "that's better."

"Thank you." He says back. Rapture looks down at her heels, while trying to contain her blush. Canada bends his knees and lowers his mouth to his forehead, kissing it. Rapture pulls away quickly, eyes wide.

"I'm-" He starts to apologize.

She pulls her arms above her chest, looking away from him. "We should get going." Her voice was barely audible.  
"Y-Yeah."

The two leave the house, and take a plane to New York and a car to Grand Central Station. The way there was uncomfortable silent, but to Rapture, it ave her time to think everything over. It came as a shock to her; he had taken her in, patched her up, showed her his city, and then kissed her. The whole thing surprised her.

Soon, they arrived to a familiar scene. Romano was calling everybody a bastard while Spain looked at him nervously. France and England were releasing sexual tensions, Greece was sleeping with a cat next to him and Germany was dealing with a clingy Italy.  
Rapture sighed and took a step to two empty seats, her heels clicking. Canada followed suit. A green-eyed armed country raised an eyebrow at her. The two took a seat and waited for the meeting to start. Soon, her brother barged through the doors, chewing on a hamburger. Rapture snarled at him but he just walked to his seat. America gnawed on his burger. Once he finished it, he stood.  
"I'm going to first!" He starts. "We need to do something about that damn Soviet Union, I know ya'll don't agree with that Commi Bastard, Russia's, ideas. So, since I'm the hero-"

"You are nothing close to a hero." She snaps. "You abandoned me off the coast of Iceland. I sent you letters that you never responded to. I asked for your help countless times, especially when my city crumbled. But I received nothing! What kind of older brother are you?!" Her left arm was set ablaze. People gasped at her non-burning flesh.

"Raptu-"

Rapture heads to the doors, and turns around to face her brother and the other countries. "It's too late, Bro. I gotta do what you never helped with. I'm gonna save my city. " With that, she pulls the doors open, walking out of the conference room.

Canada stands up abruptly, receiving mutters from the countries like "When did Leaf-Land get here". But he pushed that away, he had to stop her. She could die if she returns. He followed her in a jog.

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rapture standing by a window, her left arm was put out but instead there was this blue glow in her palm.

She turned around. The glow disappeared. Rapture closed the distance between them. Her arms were open and she closed them around Canada. She lifts up her head and swiftly pressed her lips to his.

From the crowd forming around the doors of the conference room, France calls out, "Yes, my son isn't gay!" While America looked at his sister and Canada, shocked.

Rapture broke away, smiling as she took a few steps back. She lifts up her left hand again as the blue aura spluttered out of her palm. The light grew from her palm and through her veins. She looked at Matthew one more time, mouthing something he could not catch as she evaporated with a bright blue gleam.

Nine years later...

Rapture wandered through Medical Pavilion. Her hair was cut short and kept a Splicer mask covering her face. A trench coat covered her white shirt and tan skirt and she wore a pair of shoes that she looted from a shop. She had dealt with the deaths of Andrew Ryan and Atlas. Sofia Lamb had taken control of her city but abandoned it after her daughter tried leaving with the Little Sisters. The remaining Splicers were even more brutal than ever.

As a weapon, she carried around a large metal pipe stolen from Hephaestus and duck-taped a kitchen knife to one end. Splicer's were cut in half before they could do anything.

She stopped and gazed at her destroyed utopia, absent-minded. From her time on the surface, she could remember very little; a man helping her with the injuries she acquired before she fled, another man with bushy eyebrows. She remembered screaming at her brother, America, and then kissing somebody. Fleeing afterwards.

She shook the memories away, they weren't important to her at the moment. What was, was fixing her city.  
She kept walking.

Soon, she felt a disturbance with her city. As if she had a visitor. Quickly, her impulse took over and she ran and ran until she was looking directly across from her, at the bathysphere. She watches as one slowly surfaces from the water. The person steps out of the bathysphere, squinting into the darkness. The person places their hands in their pockets and starts walking towards the Medical Pavilion.

"Rapture?" They called. The Macro-nation studied the boy with the bathysphere as she started to leave her shadowy perch. But then she heard two voices coming near. She gasps and flung herself back. The two voices approached the boy, asking about ADAM and pushing him around.

Rapture steps out now and ran towards the three, getting her make shift spear ready, slicing the splicers up in a heatbeat.  
"Pity. If only they sniffed me out, I woulda been heaven with the amount of ADAM I got." Rapture states looking at her citizens with sympathy. She turned to the boy, lifting up her mask by the beak, a quizzical look plastered on her face. "Who are you?"  
The boy's jaw drops. "You don't... Remember me...?"

She shakes her head no.

"It's been nine years... Since you last saw me. Since you were on the surface. You made America change his attitude for a few months. And we..." He went silent then, gazing at the bloodied floor. "But, if you want to know who I am, I'm Canada."  
Rapture looked at her sliced up citizens, with disgust. She then turned to face Canada again. Finally pulling off her mask. Her hair had tints of dirty blonde and eyes had hints of violet in them.

"Why are you down here?" She asks Canada.

He looks up at her. "Well, I wanted to bring you back to the Surface and-"

"I can't." She starts out. "I have to finish the Madman's dream. I must kill the monsters that dwell this city."

"And that's the thing. I had discussed with my boss, and he had reluctantly said yes for you becoming one with me. You won't have to worry about your citizens, just live with me."

"Alright. Oh, I wanted to tell you this before I left, my human name is Maddeline. Maddeline Elizabeth Jones."  
Canada smiles at the Nation, "I think it's beautiful."

Soon Rapture and Canada returned to the Surface. Living happily ever after.

~Meanwhile in a teenage Fan-fiction writer's mind~

Rapture: What the fuck?! How am I supposed to know about Canada's and my relationship?!  
Me: Well...

Rapture: Fix it! Now!

Canada: Well, Rapture, I sorta like it. But I do want to know more.

Me: Alright, I write an Epilogue. Just stop bossing me around Rapture, I created you after all.

Rapture: Yeah, yeah, what ever.

Me: * saunters off to a laptop.*

...

Epilogue...

Canada and Rapture became a couple, in which America started playing the over protective big brother role and disapproved of them. France was delighted with the fact that his son had a person to love.

While Rapture's city became property of Canada, the two represented Canada with pride and went to more World Conferences.

Rapture would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes, trying to fend off Splicers that never existed. Canada tolerated her outbursts and calmed her back to sleep.

Rapture's story ends rather peacefully, with her finding love and having a person to help. She liked her like even more now, knowing that she had a place in the world.

~The End~


End file.
